


"Let me help you."

by alecsmagnus



Category: Mortal Instruments - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Coffee, First Meeting, M/M, Mocha, Sad Alec, Savior Magnus, please, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9551084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecsmagnus/pseuds/alecsmagnus
Summary: "I always go to this coffee shop every morning and I always see you in the corner you always order the same thing so I tried it and it was heavenly and you look so sad" AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> Speed writing. I need to practice myself. ._.

If there was something Magnus Bane didn't want to miss, it was his morning coffee.

There were times that he was going to make himself coffee (and he was not very good at it) or he would go to the coffee shop next to his apartment in Brooklyn. It was owned by the Fray's, and he already became close with Jocelyn Fray's daughter, Clary. She was an art student at Brooklyn Academy of Arts.

It was just a few months passed when the coffee shop opened. When it did, it didn't lose customers because the coffees were heavenly. Whoever made these coffees was an angel.

The odd thing was that, Magnus always found someone at the corner of the shop everyday. Sometimes, the guy would be there before Magnus, or when Magnus already arrived. The shop was always cheerful and it was weird to see a person who cannot enjoy himself in that moment. At first, Magnus thought that he would only see the person for how many times but he can see him everyday.

Just like today.

He was not in a rush and he saw that the poor guy already ordered what he always order: mocha. Magnus didn't try the mocha one here because he always tried their new mixes and so out of curiousity, he tried their mocha drink.

It was heavenly. He finally found what was appealing with mocha and he looked closely to the guy. He looked sad. He had the urge to walk over him and he was already doing that before he realized.

"Hi," he approached carefully, like the guy would punch him in the face. If that happened, Magnus would throw the coffee over the guy's face. Shame.

He forgot to say that this guy was beautiful. Hazel eyes staring intently at him, like he was already looking at his soul. Then the guy blushed, dropping his head down. Again, shame.

"Hmm," he grunted and Magnus wondered if he didn't deserve words from a pretty guy.

Magnus decided to be friendly because obviously, this guy needed help. "Can I sit here?"

The guy looked around. They were just the customers at the moment and he looked back at Magnus like he grown another head. But it looked like he realized something because he nodded carefully.

Smiling, Magnus slid down the booth across from him. He was still smiling when he offered his hand, the coffee cup now resting on the table. "Magnus Bane, by the way."

The guy shyly gave his hand and shook Magnus', and Magnus swore that fe felt butterflies in his stomach. "Alec."

It was an awkward moment. Alec was playing with the tissue paper, like he can't keep his hands from moving. He was beautiful, Magnus already said, but he was still wondering why this guy was sad.

"What do you do?" he asked, in an attempt to break the awkwardness between them.

Alec looked up to him and Magnus saw his hazel eyes again. "Me?" he asked stupidly, then he was shaking his head and muttering to himself. "Nothing. Sometimes, I'm a barista here. That's what I do."

"You're not studying?" Magnus inquired, not unkindly.

"I was," Alec sighed, getting more comfortable with Magnus and Magnus was grateful for that. "But I stopped for... Reasons..."

"Oh," Magnus breathed. "Must be personal, then. It's okay if you don't want to talk about it."

Alec smiled at him, making Magnus' breath hitch in his throat.

"It's okay too. I want to talk about it." Alec leaned back on his chair, swallowing, his adam's apple bobbing. Magnus did not stare. "Problems. Parents. My sexuality."

In those simple words, Magnus knew what had happened.

"They threw me out for being gay."

"I'm sorry -"

"It's fine," Alec reassured him, but he was not staring at Magnus. "I'm all alone now. I have my siblings but they were banned from visiting me. My sister is here, but she can't talk to me."

For a second, Magnus was speechless. Maybe, that was why Alec was sad. He had his family but he just cannot talk to them. Shame.

Alec pointed someone, and Magnus looked to see a black haired girl at the counter. She looked at Alec and waved lightly, before turning away. Magnus' heart broke when he saw the hurt in Alec's eyes.

There were loneliness, sadness, even shame in his eyes. Magnus felt the urge to help him.

"I am a lawyer," he started, but Alec cut him off.

"Don't tell me what you're going to tell me is what I am thinking."

"But we can do something about that." Magnus stared at his eyes squarely. "By looking at you, I know your family means everything to you. And here, I am willing to help."

"I don't have money, well, I have, but it is just enough to pay for my rent for my apartment -"

"Fuck the money," Magnus whispered. "I will help you. We can do something about that. How many siblings do you have?"

Alec sighed. "Three. Jace. Izzy. Max."

Magnus grinned. "Let me help you, Alec. Let me. I can help you be with your siblings again. I know how much you love them."

Alec was thinking hard, his jaw was flexing, Magnus observed. His expression would light up, but then it will be dark again. It happened many times until it seemed like he already made his mind because he looked up to Magnus and Magnus saw hope in his hazel eyes.

"Okay," Alec stated slowly.

Magnus chuckled, and shook hands with him. "Give me your number. I need it for... Stuffs."

Liar, Magnus thought. You just want to go out with him that was why you want his number.

They swapped numbers and Magnus looked at the time. He needed to go.

"It was nice meeting you, Alec." He stood up. "By the way, the mocha is heavenly." And he went out, through the streets of Brooklyn.


End file.
